GerIta - Drunken Words
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: First Hetalia fic! Hope you like it! Italy and Prussia are drunk, so Germany drives them both home. Sounds more innocent than it is, but not too bad. Rated M for slight yaoi. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following!


_My first Hetalia fic ever, guys. Please don't hate me for this. This was all inspired by a question a friend asked me long ago: 'What do you think would happen if Germany got Italy (North) drunk?' And so, I've responded to that thought._

_If you like this sort of stuff, with GerIta (Or F.A.C.E. family, UsUk, other pairings) please do request it. If you want to see another chapter or four of this story, request. This is all up to you. I'm running out of fresh ideas here._

_Also, thanks for supporting me throughout these past few months since I started. You guys are really cool for that. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and faving too!_

_Rated M for alcohol and drunken brotherly stupidity and yaoi reference. GerIta all the way, but I also like Spamano, UsUk, FrUk, and F.A.C.E. family stuff too!_

**GerIta – Drunken Words**

"Ludwig, it was your idea to go bar-hopping with this Italian fool!" The elder albino giggled like a little girl as his drunken state began its course. The fat yellow bird perched on his head chirped loudly in time with Gilbert, adding to the laughter within the confines of the car.

"No. It was your idea Gil. You're just too drunk to admit it. And it's not his fault that Feliciano got drunk too quickly." The only sober one in the car was Ludwig, his hands clenched tightly at the steering wheel, glancing every ten or so seconds in the back seat, where the passed-out Italian was buckled.

The brunette was silent, which was good, considering the state that Gilbert was in, but that also unnerved the white-blonde man. Feli wasn't one to hold his liquor as strongly as the two Germans, well; half-German in Gilbert's case, but he'd never been one to pass out, no matter how much he drank.

The worry created a pit in his stomach. Ludwig's bright blue eyes flicked at the road and then back at the Italian. Back and forth so quickly that he suddenly found himself on the wrong side of the road. Luckily, no one was driving at the time of night they were up, but the cold jolt of adrenaline shocked the blonde back to reality.

'_He's fine. He's just out because of all the drinks he had…'_ Even with those thoughts, even after the blonde man pulled up to the curb in front of his apartment complex that he called home, he was reluctant to leave the brunette inside his car to help his brother into his tiny, but orderly and organized, apartment.

The albino put up a strong fight with the blonde, proceeding to whine like a child and act as such, but was quickly weakened when he was simply thrown over his younger brother's shoulder in his impatience and carried into his house in that fashion.

When the blonde threw him onto the couch and chucked a pillow at his face, the giggling man peered over the edge of the armrest with his bird staring at him. Ludwig shook his head at the pair and pointed at the couch. "Stay here, and don't do anything stupid."

Even though his younger brother's voice rang with authority, as he was the 'man of his house', Gilbert waved drunkenly at the man. "I know that you're gonna go and sleep over at Feli's house when you bring him home. Just don't make him late tomorrow from a sore ass!"

"It-It's not like that!" His fierce anger was carried with him down the stairs and through his door, but dissipated when he sat back in the car and saw that Feliciano sat in the passenger seat, one light brown eye blearily opened.

"…Ve?" He smiled a bit when the driver's door shut behind the blonde man and he gazed at him with worry in his eyes. He was glad when the strong act disappeared and he became the slightly more emotional man he knew best and loved unconditionally. "… My head hurts…" The Italian groaned and pressed the heel of his palm to the center of his forehead, closing his eyes once more. "I want to go home… Ludwig…"

"Yes. We're getting there." The German man put his car in drive and drove through the few towns that they needed to drive past to get to where the half-awake brunette lived. Why he resided so far away confused the blonde man. He'd offered many times for Feli to live with him, for Gilbert didn't live with him. But the Italian wanted to live closer to his own brother, which the German understood. Without him, he knew that Gilbert wouldn't last all too long.

The passing trees and wide plains that passed endlessly mesmerized the blonde. The area where the Italian lived was as beautiful as the rolling hills and deep, winding forests of his own country, but in various different ways, and many more.

About an hour and a half later, when the blonde was nearly asleep at the wheel, he pulled into the clean driveway of the house belonging to the brunette. He glance next to him, seeing the closed eyes of slumber rather than faint, Feli's eyes flicking underneath his eyelids.

He couldn't stop himself from admiring the slumbering face of that man. No matter how many times he witnessed it, his mask of calm, still happiness still astounded him each and every time. The brunette rolled his head and murmured something in his sleep.

"… Ludwig…" He reached out unconsciously towards the man who sat next to him, leaning over to rest his head on his shoulder rather than the tough fabric of the seat belt. The touch was light and soft, something that the blonde had come to expect from the warm-hearted Italian.

The warmer brown eyes opened a touch, and the man smiled. Then he extended his arms out to the blonde and spoke. "Carry me…"

"What?!" The blonde leaned away, repulsed slightly at the concept, but the brunette gave the German a pleading look, one that melted the man's refusal in a glance.

"…Please?"

The blonde sighed shortly in his slightly agitated embarrassment and turned off the ignition, unbuckling himself and then walking over to the passenger door. Opening it, he unbuckled the brunette's seat belt in a quick motion and scooping the delirious man into his arms, close to his chest. He kicked the door lightly closed and locked the car with the key fob clenched in his hand.

Ludwig owned a spare key to the Italian's house, and with it, he unlocked the front door and kicked it closed with the same movement he had when he slammed his car door shut. He glanced in the darkness, unable to find the row of white light switches with Feliciano in his arms.

Searching out the correct hallway to the bedroom, he strode with brisk effort to the closed door. Opening it with his elbow, he lay the brunette in his bed and sat next to him.

"Ludwig?"

That call in the nearly pitch-black-darkness startled the blonde man, his sleeve lightly tugged on and firmly caught in the brunette's grasp. His heart beat faster as his head swam with possible outcomes of this night.

"Yes?"

The Italian sat up, embracing the taller man and holding him tightly.

"…Thank you…" He kissed the blonde's cheek before collapsing into bed, his light breathing the only sound in the room, leaving the German with only his thoughts.

When Ludwig spoke spoke, it was but a single whisper into Feliciano's ear. He wasn't even sure if he'd remember the words he said, but he wanted the brunette to hear them, or at least for himself to say it out loud to him. It didn't matter if the Italian heard them, listened to them, but he wanted to fill the air with them until the day he no longer existed…

"You… you have no idea… how much I love you… Feliciano…"


End file.
